


[Podfic] For Oleta, Part 2

by sisi_rambles



Category: Within the Wires (Podcast)
Genre: Epistolary, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 15:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: For some a cassette is like a letter, just with more history attached.





	[Podfic] For Oleta, Part 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shmaylor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [For Oleta, Part 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10238450) by [MadHattie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadHattie/pseuds/MadHattie). 



Length: 00:05:03

Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Within%20the%20Wires/For%20Oleta,%20Part%202.mp3) (3.7 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Within%20the%20Wires/For%20Oleta,%20Part%202.m4b) (2.4 MB) 

**Author's Note:**

> At Podfication at the Fandom Osmosis Podfic Exchange panel we got a chance to pitch the tiny fandom of our heart to someone and to try and lure them in via a tiny fic. This was recorded for Shmaylor who has convinced me to listen to Within the Wires (someday!)


End file.
